A Courting I do Go
by rata2
Summary: The first time you saw her all world knowledge fled your mind. All this time later she still does this to you. Thanks for The-blackfirewolf for betaing this story. (This is Part I of the "Story Song" series.)


**(Warning: I do not own Criminal Minds. It belongs to CBS.)**

_**(Author Notes: 1. Thank-you for The-blackfirewolf for betaing this story. 2. WARNING: THIS chapter CONTAINS mentions of RAPE! Read at YOUR own expense. 3. Also I am looking for a beta that is willing to look of a potential novel that I am planning to write in honor of National Write a Novel Month. It will NOT be within the fanfiction and I wanted to write the novel as a gift to my mother but she is the only one that can be my beta so...one can see my problems. LOL. Anyway I am looking for a beta other wise I will be giving the gifts of gray hair to my mother.)**_

Chapter 1: A Courting I do go...

* * *

><p><strong>Part I<strong>

Dear Diary,

Today I feel very jumpy. I want to cry and laugh at the same time. My heart is beating faster than a rabbit's 180 beats per minutes. You see, we had a case where Morgan was arrested by a biased cop, Gordinsky. I originally thought Gordinsky was racists but towards the end I just realized that he was a wrongly directed police officer.

So anyway, Hotch sent us to talk to Morgan's family. His mother answered the door and there standing behind her was the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. I mean I wanted...I really don't know what I want. My stomach started to jump. I wanted to smile at her and say something but I couldn't say anything.

Then she took after Gordinsky and I just wanted to say thanks. But instead I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. I told the family that statistically there are cops that can be murderers.

I am guessing that was the wrong thing to say, even though I don't understand why, because then Emily interrupted me and told them that I didn't think that Morgan had done the crimes.

Whereupon I said of course not and that I was just quoting statistics. Then Sara laughed and she asked if I were Doctor Reid. She told me that Morgan has spoken very often of.

We found about this man called Carl Buford. Hotch confronted Morgan about Carl and Morgan was furious. It was then that I...

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

"Hey, Reid," interrupted Morgan.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I just wanted to thank-you for what you did for me."

"You're welcome."

Morgan sat down in the seat in front of me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing up that memory..."

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong> (flashback)

"Hotch," said Reid as Hotch stormed out of the interrogation room, "let me talk to Morgan."

"Why?" snapped Hotch.

"Because I can help him," answered Reid as he opened the door and walked into the room.

"So he sent you in," sighed Morgan.

"No, I came in on my own," Reid answered. He sat down and looked at Morgan. "You stink," he added.

"You try spending a day a (in) jail without a shower and see how you smell," Morgan shot back.

"Larry Whistler."

"What?"

"When I turned eight years old my father left my mother and me. At first he sent enough money to survive but then the money stopped. I couldn't pay the electricity bill so they turned the lights off. My mother started to panic and I couldn't get her calmed down. So the next day I started to look for work. But there was nothing for an eight year old. I really hated that law that says that children can't work until they are eighteen years old. Dumb law. So I knew that I could never sell drugs but then..." Reid paused and took a deep breath.

"I..."

"Shut-up," Reid said. "I meet Larry when he moved in next door. He told me that he could give me enough money to feed us, pay for my mom's medications, and heat the house. Not only that he provided a majority of the meals in our house. All he wanted was for me to learn something new from him." Reid paused to run his hand through his hair. "I," he sighed. "Know that what he did was rape. But emotionally I think of him as the man that got my though a time that I would have never gotten through on my own."

"There is no excuse," snapped Morgan. "He took advantage of you."

"Did he," whispered Reid. "Did they take advantage of us?"

Morgan sighed as he sat back into his seat. He head dropped into his head as he said, "It's too late."

"Just like it is for me. " Reid gave a bitter laugh. "Larry ended up abducting a younger boy just after I had put mother into the sanitarium and moved to college. Morgan, he kept that boy for eight years. Then one day a neighbor called the police due to unusual smells. They found Larry and the boy dead. He had poisoned them both. " Reid let out another bitter laugh. "And you want to know what is really messed up of this picture? I knew what I should have done and I didn't do it. Because of me a family is missing their son..." Reid brushed away tears that were coming fast now. "I just beg of you, Morgan, don't let let the innocent suffer. Find out a witness. Break that demon. Confront your darkness because I never did..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Author Notes: 1. I am completely ignoring Mauve in this story. The rest of the story remain pretty much the same. 2. I am making Reid really out of character. Like in this story Reid will be bolder. 3. Finally, welcome back Criminal Minds! Season 10!)<strong>_


End file.
